By Chance
by kassylovesu
Summary: When Austin finds a picture of a girl on the battlefield, he sets out to find her. Once he does, he discovers an instant attraction to her. But will she return the same feelings?


**So I haven't posted on my other story and I'm sorry about that to the people who have been reading it. Plus I thought no one reads it anyways so who cares? I started just reading and reading other fanfics and I've been busy with school and such. Plus my family is working on getting a computer so I can update faster. I've been using my iPad to update and it gets very hard to type on it. **

**So this story is based on The Lucky One. I'm not going to like quote the book or the movie exactly, but there** **might**** be lines that you can recognize just to add reference to the story. The Lucky One is my favorite movie/book in the world entire world, just saying. I mean Nicholas Sparks is such a brilliant writer and he inspires me so. And I'm watching the movie as im typing this so it gives me even more motivation.**

**Also I don't know much about the** **army or**** such. I don't mean to offend anyone who has been in the army or someone who knows anyone in the army. I currently have two cousins in the army so I know what it's like. I'll try really hard to place correct terms in their place.**

**Sorry for my blabbing but I just want to get my point across that this will be my baby for the next nine months. I don't actually know when I'll finish, but I want to finish before the to the story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Lucky One.**

* * *

(Afganistan, 2:56 A.M) ~Austin~

As the night rolls around and the cold wraps the old stone buildings, I watch as the rest of the squad creeps into the building. Guns drawn and lights beaming make the feel of the raid even more eerie.

All of a sudden echoes of screams can be heard throughout the hideout and guns go off in the distance.

Repeated cries of 'Charge' come from the mouths of my fellow soldiers. I quickly pick myself up from the dirt and run into an all out gun shooting. I'm harshly pushed back and told to wait to be called for backup.

After the cease fire, the enemies are rounded up and taken to base.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Hey Moon!" My best friend aka lieutenant Wade,hollers at me from the top of a tank.

"Yeah?" I yell back.

"C'mon we're assigned patrol duty!" He informs me.

"Alright." I sigh until I remember three men lost their lives last night. I climb the tall tank and slip through the door. Closing the hatch above my he

ad and sealing it shut, Dez turns to me and relays what the commander told him to watch for.

Nodding my head I take a seat in the drivers side and press the button, striking the tank with power.

Memories of last night come swirling in my head as we travel down the well worn road.

Some people say that I need to be transferred home, others say that my secound tour will do good for me. But they never really ask me what I want. They always ignore me and keep on talking like I'm not even in the room. No one ever really pays attention to me except to give me orders. I know what Im feeling, not them. Sure being in my secound tour might have given me insomnia, but I'm protecting my people, and that makes it worth it.

Once my shifts over we head back to base to switch patrol teams. Next on the list is Lieut. Dallas and Rookie Elliot. I feel for Elliot. He's always getting teased on for being a Rookie.

I open the latch on the tank and climb the small steel ladder. A fresh breath of air escapes my lips and I release a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding. Dez climbs out behind me and we begin the small trek to base.

Pictures of loved ones flash though my eyes and start to get a little emotional. I tell Dez to countiue without me and he nods in reply. Taking a seat on a sack of grain I set my arms down so my elbows are resting on my knees and my hands rubbing my temples. With my eyes closed, I finally get to relax and get myself together.

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is a photo. At first, I thought I was still reminiscing, but this photo didn't look familiar. It was a small wallet sized photo.

It was a picture of a girl, I finally realized. She was very pretty. Things like this aren't common in an area like this. She had medium length brown hair, but at the tips of her hair it turned blonde or carmel. She was wearing denim shorts, being held up by a black/brown belt. I wiped away some dirt that managed to cling to the picture and took a look at her face. She had soft features and brown doe eyes. She appeared to be smiling.

In the background, there was a tall building with a giant musical note.

I smiled and started to walk back to base.

Next thing I know I'm being knocked off my feet and towards the ground, as an ear splitting shriek is heard all around me.

* * *

**So... How was it? I know I'm not as great as but I tried my best**. **I know it's not long either but it was just for prologue purposes. The chapters will get longer with the more reviews I get.**

**I will post more in this story because I feel more dedicated in this one. Don't worry though I will post in the other one too. **

**One last thing, I've been writing another story and I wanted to know if you all like it. It's called You're The One. Here's a little part from it:**

**Wait this is the summary: When a new boy moves to Ally's school, she tries to figure out his past, but will he let her? Or will her attempts be useless? "Your future is important Ally!" "I. Don't. Care. All I see in my future is him!"**

**Okay here's the real part:**

**"When will you act your age?"**

**"When will you suddenly realize that everyone around you is growing up?"**

**He looks up at me with tear shining eyes and rosy red cheeks." **

**"I came here for you to tell me my destiny, what I came on this earth to do. Not for you to give me another Zen life lesson." His voice echoes throughout the nearly empty house. **

**I sigh and pick him up from the uncomfortable spot on the rainbow ripped carpet. **

**"Why is everything so bad for me? Why can't I have a perfect life?" **

**I respond."You were made different, you were made to do great things. Show me that guy, who I saw a week ago laughing his ass off at Dez gluing his hand to a wall!"**

**A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and I saw his eyes instantly dry up.**

**So tell me if you want to see that story soon and if you liked this one. **

**Thanks! Have a great day/afternoon/night wherever you are.**

**Kassy**


End file.
